extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunda
General Information Hindu|tech_group = Early Chinese (until 750) Chinese (since 750) |government = Mandala System|rank = Kingdom|tag = SUN|capital = Sukabumi (2410)|culture = Javanese (Malay)|development = Start: 29}} is a Hindu Javanese monarchy operated under a mandala system located in the West Java area, Indonesia region, East Indies subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Fall of Rome' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from the fractured Hindu in 669, the monarchy borders fellow Hindu countries ( east), waters of the Coast of Java and Sunda Strait (Eastern Indian Ocean area and region) and the waters of the Karimata Strait (Java Sea area, South China Sea region) north. , losing its cores, will be annexed by the Sunni countries: and in 1527, and will never appear on the map again for the rest of the timeline. Bug: The country is a generic monarchy instead of one under a mandala system. See also: , , Decisions Chinese Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Chinese ** Is not at war ** Has at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Chinese ** Change Unit Type to Chinese Form Malaya * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Malay ** Does not have government reform Steppe Nomad ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns province(s): Banten (624), Sukabumi (2410), Kendal (629), and Batavia (630) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Kalimantan, Sabah and Kutai *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Aceh, Batak, Riau, Minangkabau and Lampung *** Own Area(s): Kalimantan, Sabah, Kutai, Aceh, Riau and Lampung * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Kutai, Sabah, Kalimantan, Aceh, Riau, Batak, Minangkabau, Lampung, Malaya and Malacca ** Gets 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Javan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -1.0% Prestige Decay ** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens * Ambition: ** -20.0% Naval Maintenance Modifier * Ideas: ** Candi Shrines: *** +20.0% Religious Unity ** Indianization: *** +10.0% Institution Spread ** Dharmashastra: *** +2.0% Missionary Strength ** Pan-Asian Trade: *** +1 Merchants *** +10.0% Trade Steering ** Bi-Yearly Harvest: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** Modernized Ship-Building Techniques: *** -10.0% Ship Costs ** Terracotta Banking System: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Hindu countries Category:Javanese countries Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Asian countries Category:East Indies countries Category:Malay countries Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Mandala System countries Category:Fall of Rome